i love you more than forever
by kyla123
Summary: he had forever to live, and she didn't. his only hope was that she'd come back one day
1. the day we met

so yeah... i've been thinking about this for a while... hmm... this isnt too long i swear!

and it's tragedy 'coz marcy's gonna die... but it's a happy ending i swear!

* * *

MARSHALL'S POV

She wasn't a vampire, yet she wasn't a human as well. She was what people called a spirit, but her species was known as 'roamers'. Roamers were vampire-like beings, they never aged, but they did die like humans. They were a human-vampire hybrid I think. Their life was shown thru the color of their hair; most started their lives with black hair, and then it would slowly grow white or gray. The hair would grow then blend with the black. That symbolized how long they had to live, if their hair was almost completely white that would mean that they would die soon.

Almost everyone said that roamers and vampires would never work. They said the roamers were just another species that would die off. They were despised among the humans, and looked down upon by the vampires. I was the vampire king, she the roamers one and only queen.

But that didn't matter to me, none of that did. I loved her, and that was it. I would love her and stay with her forever… but alas, she had to die someday. If only I could turn her into a vampire, everything would be oh so simple, but I can't. Roamers were to stay roamers; they couldn't become a vampire or a human. When I found that out I was completely heart broken.

The only girl I had ever loved would die someday, and I would have to watch her life just fade away. She on the other hand was calm and at peace with her fate. It killed me to see her hair slowly turn white; she would always see me staring at her hair with a troubled look on my face, then she would smile, and everything would be all right.

I still remember the first time I met her… it was a cold winter's day, just another day in the nightosphere…

=flash back=

Everything was white, everything was covered in white. The buildings had smoke coming out of their chimneys, the shops lights were on but had no one in them, and the lake was solid ice. It was probably twelve midnight when I was taking my walk, I expected everyone to be at home, but I saw someone. That certain someone was walking by the lake, on the side walk, that someone practically blended in with the scenery. That person wore a white coat, white gloves, white scarf, white shoes and a white hat. The only thing that wasn't the color white was the persons hair, and by looking at the length of their hair, I could tell that the person was a girl.

She stared at the side walk and kept on walking, while I stood there amazed by what I saw. She was beautiful; she was even more than beautiful. Her pale complexion clashed against her black hair, and even her glowing red eyes. She stopped walking and looked up at me; her scarf hid almost a half of her face, but she was still stunning and beautiful.

"Why hello there!" she said. Her voice, _glob_, her voice was like an angel's. It was small and sweet, and basically, it made my heart skip a beat. "What's the vampire king doing out so late at night!?" she asked sweetly. I laughed just a bit and ended up smiling at her.

"He's just out for a walk. May I ask you what you're doing out so late?" I asked amused

"Just escaping my life for a few minutes." She said, removing one hand from her pocket "I'm Marceline, Marceline abadeer" she said walking closer to me, extending her hand towards me

"Why do I know that name?" I asked shaking her hand

"It's probably because I'm the roamers one and only queen" she said

"No way! You expect me to believe you're the roamers heir to the throne!?" I said in disbelief. She laughed at my reaction and smiled

"Well… I did tell you I was escaping my life, didn't i?"

"Whoa, just whoa" I said "I've heard terrible stories about you! And you are _definitely_ not how they described you" I said looking at her, head to toe

"That's what everyone tells me…!"

"You're…_ way_ prettier than how they described you…!" I said spinning her around. She sighed and looked at the sky

"Why must I always be portrayed as a monster?" she said exasperated

"If it means anything… you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life" I sighed "—and that's saying something! I've met _a lot_ of pretty girls"

"Well, I guess it does help –just a little bit though. Everyone else's opinions of me are and always will be the same!" she smiled, but this time her smile showed sadness more than happiness "I'll always be known to be the queen of the failure species… and I'll always be the monster children are afraid of…" she said sadly, looking into blank space.

"That must be a hard life…" I whispered. She looked up at me again, breaking her trance. And strangely, she smiled at me

"It's not as hard as you can imagine. I have everything a girl could ever wish for! Even though I hate fashion I have a huge never-ending closet, an art room, recording studio, game room, all that shiz" she said scrounging up her nose a little at the end

"I bet you don't have _everything_" I said bringing her closer to me

"And what wouldn't I have, your highness?"

"Just call me Marshall" I said shaking my head" and, I don't think you have a guy in your life"

"Well, I don't need a guy to complete my life. I'm perfectly happy with what I have"

"Then wouldn't you want to be even happier?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"So you're saying you're willing to find me a guy?" she asked raising a brow

"Well… I may have just the guy"

"I'd love to meet him! Unfortunately, I have to go back to my castle! My dad will probably be looking for me soon" she said sheepishly, untangling herself from y embrace

"When'll I see you again?" I asked quickly

"Tomorrow, if you want." She said walking away, she still faced me though, so I saw her smile once again "—and bring the guy you were talking about!" she hollered

"You _do_ know the guy I was talking about was me, right?"

"Of course I did, idiot" she said childishly

"K then, bye…" I said waving my hand "…Marcy…" I muttered

"Good night, _marshy_" she teased. _So she did hear me_. She faced the other way and before I knew it, she faded off into the cold winter's night.

=end of flashback=

* * *

so yeah, that's it!


	2. her farewell

iz was crying whilz making thiz...

* * *

Marshall's pov

Then after so many years of being together I finally had to say goodbye… it hurt like hell –even more than that, a million daggers stabbed my heart when I saw her black hair was finally taken over by the color white. I could never find the words to express how much I loved her, nor could I find words to describe how hurt I felt when she disappeared. Thinking about it makes me cry. I will never heal from my broken heart. It was impossible to forget about her, even more to forget how I felt about her.

She was, is, and always will be my everything. Without her I die, but now, I know I can't be with her. I may never be with her again… I can still remember when I saw her disappear

=flashback=

"Marcy… Marcy… please… don't go!" I cried, clutching onto her shirt even more. The tears I've been holding back all these years are finally coming out. all those years of holding back all my fears, all those tears I never showed, all those pains of knowing she'd die someday, they all came out. "You can't go…! The nigthosphere needs you!" I cried onto her shoulder "… _I_ need you…" my voice muffled in the nook of her neck, and by my sobs.

"I don't want to leave, I swear! I wouldn't ever want to leave" she said gripping onto my shoulders. "I just… they said I have to… but I would _never_ want to leave you…!" she cried

"What would I do without you…?" I asked sadly. She laughed at me then looked at me straight in my eyes.

"You've got forever to live, you'll find someone else…" she said, having a sad smile play on her lips.

"NO! I won't find someone else!" I screamed

"Forever's a long time Marshall…" she said peacefully "… you'll need to find someone else. I don't think that would be so hard for _you_. Even when we got married every girl was still drooling over you!" she said happily

"But I never paid attention to that. From the moment I saw you… you were basically the only one I saw…" I said slowly. The mere memory was able to make me smile, though the heart ache didn't go away. How could it? I doubted if I'd ever be able to smile again if Marcy died… it was like falling in love with a human… but she was much _much_ better than any human. She'd always be, mainly because she's her. And I love her because of that.

"If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die seeing you smile, ok?" she said cheerily, putting a fake smile on, trying to make me feel better. Of course it didn't, but it was enough to make me smile as well.

"F-fine. But I don't see any more black in your hair…" I said holding back the tears for just a bit longer

"I hate having white hair" she smirked

"You still look beautiful. Like the first time I met you"

"When I first met you, you were only an inch taller. Now 4 inches taller than me!" she laughed

"I still love you though" I shook my head slowly, and just stared at her. I knew this day was the day she bid farewell. But she doesn't seem afraid of it. I think she's more afraid of seeing me cry than dying. "And I'll always love you… I'll love you more than forever"

"If only I had forever" she smiled at me and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. "But… just spending a day with you has just been a dream come true. I'm happy I've gotten to spend almost every day with you"

"I wouldn't have left you alone, especially when I knew someday… y-you'd…" my eyes swelled, my heart ached and the tears were nearly overwhelming. She kissed me again, only this time, it was longer. When she pulled away, I bowed my head, trying to keep her from seeing me this way. I kept my eyes shut, hoping that my feeble eyelids could keep the tears I've been longing to release for so many years.

"You don't need to say it" she whispered. I didn't want to let her fade away without looking at her, so I opened my eyes again. Just when I did though, I saw her already disappearing into the winter landscape. I held back the tears as much and as long as I could, but I couldn't help it anymore. She was fading away, she was leaving this world, and she was leaving me. And there was _absolutely_ nothing we could do about it but wait, and spend each and every second with each other, enjoying each other company, and loving each other.

For humans they would be happy to spend their life tie with the person they loved. Marcy and I have done exactly that, but instead of both of our live fading away, it's only hers that is. I had forever to live, she had a hundred. And now, we'll finally say good bye, but I'll live with the pain of losing her for the rest of my life.

"I love you… so much" she said. She held back her tears as well, but never the less, a tear strolled down her cheek. She smiled as to hide her pain, and I tried to do the same, but utterly failed in doing so.

"I'll always love you… queen…" I whispered. She smiled at me one last time. She was almost completely gone. I couldn't lose her just like this; I had to kiss her one last time. And I hoped… that this one kiss could last the rest of my immortal life without her. I hoped that the memory of this one kiss would heal my broken heart in the future, even if it was just for a second, just enough time to make me feel happy again, because I knew once she was gone I could never be happy again.

After a few seconds I couldn't feel her warm lips pressed against my own, and I couldn't feel her arms around me

.

.

.

_So I finally knew she was gone. And all I could do was cry, and hope that my pain would end when my tears ran out. even if that happens… how may I stop a bleeding heart?_

* * *

and now! i will crawl up into a corner and cry! *throws fist up in the air* if my dad'll see me ...*looks down in pain*... so be it!

replies:

marcylovesmarshy: OMFG THANK YOOOUU!

filipina: haha i have no idea, it all lies in the eye of the beholder! lol, but yeah, i like this storyyy, so i'll make it the best i can. i could update all 3-4 (still not sure) chappies but i make them heartfelt, and i put looooottssss of effort into each chappie so yeah... only one chappie per day. my head might explode from the scrutiny i put on this story!

bye guys...


End file.
